


An Owl's Eye View

by Liadt



Category: Ace of Wands
Genre: Gen, Obscure and British Commentfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozzie reflects on life with Tarot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Owl's Eye View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for skybirdday as part of the Obscure and British Commentfest 2016.

What was the worst thing about life with Tarot? Don't you want the positives, chick?

We are talking of a long time ago when humans costumed themselves in strange ways making an owl wish his eyes were not quite so wide. Moreover, there is no denying it is confusing when there is two of your human, never mind when a double is made of oneself, the cheek of it!

Enough of the negativity. I know what egg chicks are like; all you want to hear is murder and mayhem. I shall tell you of the finer things in the hope it will be improving. 

What?

Yes, there were fast cars, yachts and women that even a bird could find attractive but they weren't the best thing.

No, it wasn't having all the fish I could eat or room to flap my wings. 

What pleased me most was knowing the secrets to Tarot's magic tricks. During the rare times I was on stage for one of his shows watching the audience amused me no end. They thought it was done through sleight of hand. They missed the obvious – humans often do. Tarot did his tricks the easy way: by using real magic. Most normal humans have lost the ability. They are complicated creatures and would rather take the hardest route by making boxes with secret compartments, squashing doves up their sleeves – most uncomfortable – and the like. However, you and me chick, we are simple beings and if you don't make that trout disappear in a flash, I will.


End file.
